Auf leisen Sohlen
by aislingde
Summary: Luna kann nicht schlafen und entdeckt seltsame, schauderhafte Dinge. Abgeschlossen.
1. Umherschleichen mit Folgen

**Disclaimer:** mir gehört mal wieder gar nix, aber ich spiele gerne mit den Figuren.  
**Kommentar:** Schuld an dieser ‚Idee' ist Birgitt. Dafür musste sie aber auch das Beta machen.  
Man sollte aufpassen, dass Musen nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Bei mir ist eine außer Rand und Band geraten.  
**Idee: **Kommt von der August/September Challenge von http:www.fanficparadies.de  
**Aufgabenstellung**: Schreibt das widerwärtigste, ekelhafteste Pairing, das ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Egal, wie expliziet. Ich hab' nur PG12 geschafft ;-) und die Story hat ein etwas anderes Ende, als man vielleicht denkt.  
  
**

----------  


**  
  
Warum sie wach geworden war, wusste Luna nicht genau. Sie wusste nur, dass sie einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt hatte. Sie griff nach der Pergamentrolle und der Feder, die sie immer griffbereit auf dem Nachttisch liegen hatte, um den Inhalt ihres Traumes aufzuschreiben.  
  
Doch sie brachte kein Wort zustande. Es waren Bilder in ihrem Kopf, Bilder von Feuer, von Rauch. Bilder, wie Harry gegen Voldemort kämpfte, aber keine Details. Nichts, was irgendwie wichtig sein konnte. Und schon gar kein prophetischer Traum.  
  
Nicht, dass Luna es sich jemals gewünscht hatte, solch seltsame Visionen zu haben, aber als sie als kleines Kind ihrem Vater zum ersten Mal von den seltsamen Träumen erzählt hatte, da hatte er sie gebeten, immer alles aufzuschreiben.  
  
Leider wurden immer nur ihre Albträume wahr. Luna hatte in ihren Träumen schon so oft Tod und Elend gesehen, dass sie keine Angst mehr davor hatte.  
  
Keine Angst bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie sich wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen konnte. Daran war auch nach diesem Traum nicht zu denken.  
  
Leise stand Luna auf, zog ihren Umhang an und verließ den Schlafsaal. Vorher zauberte sie ein Abbild ihrer Selbst in das Bett, damit ihre Kameraden sie nicht vermissten.  
  
Zu oft hatte sie es erlebt, dass man ihr einen üblen Streich gespielt hatte, während sie abwesend war.  
  
Sie tat zwar immer so, als ob es sie nicht wirklich interessieren würde, dass die anderen sie wegen ihrer Andersartigkeit hänselten und quälten, aber tief in ihrem Inneren schmerzte es sie sehr.  
  
Sie hätte gerne eine Freundin aus Fleisch und Blut und mit ganz normalen Sorgen gehabt, doch sie war nicht bereit, für andere ihre Visionen aufzugeben. Das war sie sich und ihrem Vater schuldig. Deswegen war sie in den letzten Jahren immer allein gewesen und hatte sich bemüht, ihren Kameraden aus dem Weg zu gehen  
  
Doch dieses Schuljahr war anders. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl, Freunde gefunden zu haben. Und Harry Potter war nicht irgendein Freund. Schließlich war er dazu bestimmt, den, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, zu besiegen.  
  
Es ängstigte Luna, dass sie Harry immer sterben sah, wenn er den dunklen Lord bekämpfte. Und es frustrierte sie, dass ihre Visionen keinen Lösungshinweis gab, um sein Überleben zu sichern, deswegen schwieg sie auch über ihre Visionen. Schlimm genug, dass er genau wie sie die Thestrals sehen konnte.  
  
Luna hatte nicht vor, im Aufenthaltsraum zu bleiben, sie wollte zum Astronomieturm und die Sterne beobachten. Die Sterne waren auch Freunde, zwar kalt und unnahbar, aber immer da, wenn sie sie brauchte.  
  
In der ersten Klasse hatte sie sich einmal von Filch erwischen lassen, als sie zu verbotener Stunde auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm war. Es war zwar eine harte Arbeit gewesen, am nächsten Tag die Pokale im Pokalzimmer zu polieren, viel schlimmer war aber die Wut und die Verachtung ihrer Klassenkameraden gewesen, weil sie gleichzeitig auch zehn Hauspunkte verloren hatte.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sie es perfektioniert, Filch, Mrs. Norris und auch dem miesepetrigen Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen. Luna glich einem Geist, der durch das nächtliche Hogwarts spukte.  
  
Doch seitdem Dolores Umbridge auch durchs Schloss wanderte, hatte Luna Probleme. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber die ungeliebte Lehrerin war ihr schon mehrmals dicht auf den Fersen gewesen.  
  
Deswegen war Luna auch besonders vorsichtig, als sie sich auf den Weg machte. Sie schien auch Glück zu haben – bis sie den Turm erreicht hatte. Sie war schon fast oben, als sie merkte, dass die Aussichtsplattform besetzt war. Ausgerechnet von einem Slytherinpärchen aus der siebten Klasse, das wohl romantische Anwandlungen hatte. Bevor diese bemerken konnten, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren und Luna einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten, zog sie sich zurück.  
  
Doch sie kam nicht weit. Sie war gerade am Ende der Treppe angekommen, als sie Umbridge in einer der Fensternischen stehen sah. So hell, wie die Sterne in der wolkenlosen Nacht schienen, war sie nicht zu übersehen.  
  
Luna dankte allen Göttern, die sie kannte, und auch denen, die sie nicht kannte, dass das Krötengesicht – so nannte sie Umbridge für sich – in eine andere Richtung schaute. Doch wenn Luna zu ihrem Turm zurück wollte, musste sie an Umbridge vorbei. Doch das wollte sie nicht. Luna hatte keine Lust, zum Nachsitzen mit der magischen Feder verdonnert zu werden. Schließlich hatte sie Harrys neue Narbe gesehen.  
  
So huschte sie einige Stufen hoch, bis sie außer Sichtweite war, und hoffte, dass Umbridge ging, bevor die Slytherins runter kamen.  
  
Doch fünf Minuten vergingen, und es tat sich nichts. Sie hörte kein Geräusch aus der Fensternische. Fast schon, als ob ihre Lehrerin ein Geist war. Luna wagte es und ging wieder einige Stufen tiefer. Dann hockte sie sich hin, so dass sie Umbridge sehen konnte, aber selbst im tiefsten Schatten saß.  
  
Nachdem Luna die Lehrerin einige Minuten beobachtet hatte, bekam sie den Eindruck, dass Umbridge auf jemanden wartete. Luna fragte sich, wer denn freiwillig nachts die Kröte treffen wollte.  
  
Bevor sie darüber grübeln konnte, hörte sie aus dem Gang energische Schritte. Luna kannte diesen Schritt. Schließlich hatte sie Erfahrung, ihm aus den Weg zu gehen.  
  
Aber warum traf sich Serverus Snape mitten in der Nacht mit Dolores Umbridge?  
  
Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass die beiden Strategien ausheckten, wie sie ihre Schüler besser quälen konnten. Auch wenn Umbridge Snape in Boshaftigkeit um Längen übertrumpfte, beide zusammen kosteten Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor jetzt schon unzählige Hauspunkte.  
  
„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Dolores?"  
  
„Ja, ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen."  
  
Langsam bekam Luna Angst. Sollten die Lehrer bemerken, dass sie auf den Stufen saß und lauschte, ihre Hauskameraden würden sie für den bestimmt nicht wieder wettzumachenden Punkteverlust umbringen.  
  
„Und dafür müssen wir uns mitten in der Nacht treffen? Was gibt es Geheimnisvolles, das Dumbledore nicht erfahren darf?"  
  
„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich nicht so sehr auf die Unterstützung von Dumbledore verlassen, Serverus. Noch ein Fehler von dem alten Mann, und er war Schulleiter."  
  
In Lunas Ohren klang es fast schon wie eine Drohung, und auch Snape fasste es so auf.  
  
„Wollen Sie mir damit etwas Bestimmtes sagen?"  
  
Ganz leise und ganz vorsichtig stand Luna auf. Besser in die Hände von einigen Slytherin geraten, als mit Snape zusammenzustoßen, wenn dieser so sprach. Sie hatte einmal erlebt, wie er mit dieser leisen, fast schon sanften Stimme Tobias, einen Hufflepuff aus ihrem Jahrgang, in den Nervenzusammenbruch trieb.  
  
Doch Umbridge lachte nur.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, dass sie auf Ihrem Arm Voldemorts Mal tragen. Mich wundert, dass ausgerechnet Dumbledore einen Todesser als Hauslehrer von Slytherin einsetzt. Was meinen Sie, was passiert, wenn die Eltern Ihrer Schüler davon erfahren?"  
  
Luna versuchte gar nicht erst, über das, was sie gerade erfuhr, nachzudenken. Denn sonst würde sie schreiend wegrennen.  
  
„Wenn wirklich davon überzeugt sind, dass ich ein Todesser bin, wieso glauben Sie, dass Sie dieses Gespräch überleben und ich Ihnen kein ‚Avada Kedavra' verpasse? Auch wenn Sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten, bezweifle ich, dass Sie im Duell auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich haben."  
  
„Die dunkle Magie hat nichts mit Fairness zu tun, Serverus. Sie mögen zwar mehr schwarzmagische Sprüche beherrschen und schneller sein, aber dafür war ich gestern bei Gringotts und habe in meinem Verließ einige Unterlagen deponiert. Sie sind doch ein kluger Mann und wissen, was ich damit sagen will. Sterbe oder verschwinde ich, dann bekommt Rita Kimmkorn alle Ungerlagen, und dann sind Sie erledigt."  
  
Im Flur herrschte für einen Moment Stille. Es war so leise, dass Luna befürchtete, dass man ihren Atem hören konnte. Doch dann ergriff Snape das Wort.  
  
„Was wollen Sie von mir, Umbridge? Sie treffen sich doch nicht mit mir, um mir das zu sagen."  
  
„Mein lieber Serverus, Sie haben es voll erfasst. Sie können etwas für mich tun."  
  
„Was? Sagen Sie es mir, damit ich von Ihrer Gegenwart erlöst werde. Sie widern mich an."  
  
Es lag soviel Verachtung in Snapes Stimme, dass Luna eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
  
„Ts, das müssen ausgerechnet Sie sagen. Wer hat den Remus Lupin von seiner Stelle vertrieben, das waren doch Sie."  
  
Umbridge hörte sich sehr amüsiert an.  
  
Die hektischen Atemzüge jedoch kamen eindeutig von Snape. Luna vermutete, dass er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, um ihr nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Atemzüge ruhiger und auch leiser wurden. Dann hörte sie wieder seine Stimme.  
  
„Gut, dann wären die Fronten ja soweit geklärt. Sie haben mich in der Hand, und ich muss springen. Hätten Sie vielleicht jetzt die Güte, mir zu sagen, was Sie wollen?"  
  
„Ja, die habe ich."  
  
Können Kröten schnurren? Für Luna hörte es sich jedenfalls so an, dann redete Umbridge weiter.  
  
„Ich will Sie."  
  
Luna musste schlucken. Die Mädchen in ihrem Schlafraum hatten zwar schon des öfteren über Jungs, Küssen und Sex geredet, nicht dass es Luna bisher interessiert hatte, aber die Vorstellung von Umbridge und Snape... Ein Würgreiz kam in ihr hoch, und sie musste all ihre Energie aufbringen, um keinen Ton von sich zu geben.  
  
Ein kleiner Trost war, dass der Gedanke für Snape ebenso abwegig war.  
  
„Sie wollen was, werte Kollegin?"  
  
„Das Veritasserum und Sie in meinem Bett. Ist das eindeutig genug?"  
  
**

* * *

**Wenn ihr die Fortsetung lesen wollt, dann wisst ihr jetzt hoffentlich, was ihr zu tun habt 


	2. Zusammenstoß mit Slytherin

Danke für euer Feedback 

Grins, Ja, es gibt Pairings, von denen will man eigentlich gar nichts wissen, aber dann ist da so eine seltsame Faszination (fast schon morbide). 

So ist es mir bei dem ersten Gedanken an Snape und Umbridge ergangen. Besser gesagt, Birgitt hat mich erst auf diese Idee gebracht. Und jetzt ist die Story fettisch. Bin schon gespannt, ob es euch gefällt. Aber genug der Vorrede. Jetzt geht es weiter. 

**

* * *

**

Für Luna war es zu eindeutig. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören. Es war jetzt schon mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Sie presste ihre Hand vor den Mund und versuchte, das Würgen zu unterdrücken. Um nicht durch den Lärm auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, stand sie auf und stieg sie die Stufen so weit hoch, bis sie die Unterhaltung von Snape und Umbridge nicht mehr hören konnte. 

Luna hockte sich einen Moment hin und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihre Beine zog sie an ihre Brust, und durch das Senken ihres Kopfes fielen ihre langen blonden Haare wie ein Schleier um ihren Körper. 

Dass Snape ein Todesser war, schockte sie nicht wirklich, dieses Gerücht machte schon seit Jahren die Runde. Auch Umbridges Versuch, ihren Kollegen zu erpressen, brachte Luna nicht so aus der Fassung. Dieser hinterhältigen Lehrerin traute sie alles zu. Aber dass sie von Snape nicht nur Veritasserum, sondern ihn auch noch im Bett haben wollte, das konnte doch nicht sein. 

Lunas Vater hatte in seiner Zeitung ‚_Klitterer' _vor einigen Jahren einen Bericht veröffentlicht, der von Sex, Zaubersprüchen und Macht über andere Personen berichtete. Sie hatte ihn nicht verstanden und ihren Vater gebeten, es zu erklären, aber er hatte nur gelacht und gemeint, dass sie es spätestens mit fünfzehn verstehen würde. 

Jetzt begriff sie, was damals gemeint war. Sie verstand es viel zu gut. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass es sich um schwarze, vom Ministerium verbotene Magie handelte. 

Luna war sich sicher, dass Snape wusste, welche Gefahr ihm drohte, sollte er sich wirklich mit Umbridge einlassen. Und doch, Snape würde keine andere Wahl haben, als auf ihre Wünsche einzugehen, wollte er nicht aus der Zauberwelt verstoßen werden. 

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Kleine?" 

Erschrocken sah Luna hoch. Über sie beugte sich der Slytherin, den sie vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Turm gesehen hatte. Von seinem Zauberstab ging ein sanftes Licht aus, und er sah sie mehr besorgt als verärgert aus. 

Es war nicht nur die Sorge, dass der Lichtschein weiter unten von den Lehrern bemerkt werden könnte, vielmehr war es die Nähe der beiden anderen, die Luna fast in Panik ausbrechen ließ. Ganz besonders, dass sie auf sie hinabschauten. 

Da ihre Beine eingeschlafen waren, war es nicht einfach für Luna, sich hochzurappeln, aber ihre Panik trieb sie an. 

Als sie stand ging, es ein klein wenig besser. 

„Es sind gefährliche Zeiten, besonders diese Nacht steckt voller Überraschungen. Geht nicht weiter die Treppe hinab, es könnte euer Untergang sein." 

Die Slytherin starrten sie überrascht an, aber das kümmerte Luna nicht. Sie schob die beiden zur Seite und stieg die restlichen Stufen empor. 

Auf der Plattform wurde sie vom Sternenlicht empfangen, kalt, aber nicht unfreundlich. Die Sterne konnten nichts dafür, es war halt ihre Art. Luna breitete ihre Arme aus und begrüßte ihre Freunde, indem sie im Sternenlicht badete. Mond und Sterne gehörten zusammen. Das war schon immer so gewesen. 

Dabei ignorierte sie die Slytherin, die ihr gefolgt waren. Erst als sie ihre Beherrschung und Ruhe mit Hilfe der Sterne wiedergefunden hatte, drehte sie sich um. 

„Du bist die verrückte Rawenclaw, ja?" 

Es tat nicht weh, dass er sie so nannte. Schließlich wusste Luna zu genau, wie alle von ihr dachten. 

„Stimmt, und du bist ein Slytherin. Ich heiße Luna." 

Erstaunlicherweise schien der Junge peinlich berührt zu sein. Und statt ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, stellte er sich vor. 

„Ich bin Peter, und das ist meine Freundin Nancy. Was meintest du eben mit dem Spruch über die Gefahr?" 

„Ich war noch unterwegs, als ich beinah von Umbridge erwischt worden wäre. Und dann ist auch noch Snape dazugekommen, und ich saß fest." 

Auch wenn sich der Wortwechsel zwischen Snape und Umbridge fest in ihrem Gehirn eingebrannt hatte, sie würde es niemandem erzählen. Wer würde es schon glauben? 

„Unten zwei Lehrer, die dir für nächtliches Herumstrolchen Punkte abziehen würden, und oben die ach so bösen Slytherin, die dich verfluchen wollen. Du armes Mädchen." 

Peter hörte sich sehr verbittert an. 

„Wenn stattdessen zwei Rawenclaw auf dem Turm gewesen wären, dann wäre ich auch nicht hochgegangen." 

Dabei musste Luna noch nicht mal lügen. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut an die ganzen Streiche, die man ihr spielte. Auch Peter schien einzusehen, dass sie gute Gründe hatte, anderen Schülern aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

„Stimmt, 'Was man nicht versteht, das bekämpft man'. Doch jedes Haus sollte zusammenhalten und besonders die Schwachen schützen." 

Noch nie hatte Luna erlebt, dass sich in der Öffentlichkeit Slytherin stritten oder gar anfeindeten, jetzt verstand sie, warum es so war. Slytherin wurden von allen anderen Häusern verachtet, und sie mussten zusammenhalten, um zu überleben, auch wenn sie sich Gegenseitig vielleicht nicht ausstehen konnten. 

„Und deswegen folgen von euch so viele dem, dessen Name nicht genannt wird?" 

Jetzt mischte sich Nancy in dieses seltsame Gespräch ein. Seltsam, weil einige Etagen tiefer Snape und Umbridge ihren Disput hatten und Luna das Ergebnis fürchtete, seltsam, weil Rawenclaw und Slytherin nicht über solche Themen redeten. 

„Nein, ich zum Beispiel will ihm nicht folgen. Warum auch? Ich will niemanden töten, will niemanden foltern, nur weil er anders, kein Reinblüter ist. Aber wenn wir es nicht machen, dann werden wir von unseren Freunden und Familien verstoßen, und die anderen Häuser trauen uns nicht. Was soll das für ein Leben sein? Wenn der Hut ein Kind nach Slytherin schickt, dann kommt es doch einem Gerichtsurteil gleich." 

Wann immer Luna an Slytherin dachte, dann hatte sie das Bild eines hämisch grinsenden Draco Malfoy vor Augen. Weil er sich immer in den Vordergrund drängte, hatte auch sie übersehen, dass er nicht die Slytherin repräsentierte, so gerne er es auch wollte. 

„Es ist ein Leben, wo man anderen Menschen in die Augen sehen kann. Ich bin nicht auf die Meinung, die andere Leute über mich haben, angewiesen und habe gelernt, damit zu leben. Es ist nicht einfach, aber es geht." 

Mit etwas zu leben, bedeutete nicht, es zu mögen. Peter hatte auch erkannt, was sie nicht ausgesprochen hatten. 

„Tut es denn nicht weh, wenn deine Klassenkameraden dir irgendwelche dummen Streiche spielen, dich ärgern und hänseln? Wenn du keine wirklichen Freunde hast und dich alle meiden, weil du anders bist?" 

Manchmal tat es Luna schrecklich weh. Jetzt war so ein Moment, wo sie am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Und doch, sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah sie Peter und Nancy direkt in die Augen. 

„Ja, es tut weh, aber es ist es auch wert. Und die Welt wird sich ändern. Nichts bleibt so, wie es ist, und deswegen ist es richtig und wichtig, dass ich mich nicht anpasse. Zudem sind die Sterne meine Freunde. Wozu bin ich der Mond?" 

Als sie in die ratlosen Gesichter der beiden sah, wusste Luna, dass sie nicht verstanden – wie auch? – doch besser konnte sie es nicht erklären. 

Zudem war ihr kalt. Sie hatte zwar ihren Umhang an, aber da sie nur mit einem kurzen Ausflug gerechnet hatte, hatte Luna noch nicht einmal ihre Schuhe angezogen. 

„Was meinst du, ist die Luft wieder rein und wir können zurück?" 

Nancy wollte wohl auch weg. 

„Ich weiß es nicht." 

Was, wenn Umbridge nicht warten konnte, bis sie wieder in ihren privaten Räumen waren, sondern von Snape verlangt hatte, dass er sie jetzt sofort… 

„Du verheimlichst doch etwas, Luna! Luna, was ist?" 

„Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken." 

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Und du verschweigst uns etwas. Sonst hättest du jetzt nicht so einen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck." 

Das konnten auch nur Slytherin merken. Luna biss sich beinahe auf die Zunge, als sie merkte, was sie dachte. So voller Vorurteile. 

„Was ich verschweige, ist nicht mein Wissen. Wenn es meins wäre, dann würde ich es ändern." 

„Du bist wirklich verrückt. Können wir gehen, oder ist es noch zu gefährlich?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung." 

Peter schien ihr zu glauben. 

„Gut, dann bleibt ihr beide hier, und ich gehe runter und schau nach, ob die Luft rein ist." 

Er wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern drehte sich um und ging die Treppe runter. 

Luna merkte, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie Nancy sagen sollte. Und dieses Mal hatte sie weder ein Buch noch eine Zeitung, hinter der sie sich verstecken konnte. 

Um sich ein klein wenig abzulenken, suchte Luna eine windgeschützte Stelle, um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Die Kälte ihrer Freunde drohte sie zu lähmen. Auch wenn das Sternenlicht noch so tröstlich war, sie musste die Plattform verlassen und ging die Treppe einige Stufen hinab. Dort hockte sie sich hin und versuchte, ihre Füße in dem Umhang einzuwickeln, um sie aufzuwärmen. 

Kurz darauf setzte sich auch Nancy zu ihr, versuchte aber nicht, Luna in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, worüber sie sehr dankbar war. Stattdessen wickelte Nancy Luna auch noch in ihren Mantel ein. 

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Peter zurückkam, und in der Zeit wäre Luna beinah eingeschlafen. Eingedöst war sie bestimmt, denn sie fuhr hoch, als sie Peters Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Er hatte kein Licht an, was ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Und als er merkte, dass sie auf den Stufen saßen, da hockte er sich zu ihnen. 

„Nancy, bitte frag nicht, was ich gesehen habe. Es reicht, wenn mir übel ist. Dir braucht es nicht auch noch so zu ergehen. Ich sage nur, Snape ist in den Klauen einer ekelhaften Kröte, die eine rosa Strickjacke trägt." 

Luna schluckte trocken, ihre Befürchtung hatte sich bewahrheitet. Merlin, jetzt hatte sie schon wieder das Bild von Snape und Umbridge in ihrem Kopf. Und irgendwie tat Snape ihr dabei leid. 

„Aber wieso?" 

Nancys Stimme hörte sich sehr ungläubig an. 

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich nah genug herantraue, um das herauszufinden? Das Sternenlicht hatte allerdings das Gesicht unseres Hauslehrers beschienen, und er schien diese Situation zu hassen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Umbridge dabei war, einen Zauber zu wirken." 

„Du meinst, dass sie… aber es… oh mein Gott!" 

Nancy hatte verstanden. Und dazu gab es eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen. 

„Und wie lange sind wir jetzt noch gezwungen, hier zu bleiben?" 

Auch Luna machte sich Sorgen, sie wusste wie viel Ärger sie bekam, wenn ihre Zimmergenossen nach dem Klingeln des Weckers merkten, dass sie nicht da war. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich werde in einer halben Stunde noch einmal runter gehen. Ewig kann es ja nicht dauern." 

Und Luna war klug genug, nicht zu fragen, was ‚es' denn wirklich bedeutete. 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stand Peter wieder auf, um zu erkunden, ob die Luft rein war. 

Es dauerte fast eine Ewigkeit, bis er wieder zurück kam. Er hatte immer noch kein Licht an, aber er wirkte wesentlich zufriedener und entspannter. 

Er ließ sich vor den beiden Mädchen auf die Stufen fallen und fing haltlos an zu kichern. Luna verstand nicht, was los war, aber es war Nancys Sache, ihn anzusprechen, nicht ihre. 

Diese hatte nicht lange Geduld mit ihrem Freund. 

„Peter! Peter! Was ist los? Nun erzähl schon, damit wir darüber lachen können." 

Es dauerte noch paar Augenblicke, bis dieser seinen Lachkrampf soweit unter Kontrolle hatte und sprechen konnte. 

„Nancy, erinnerst du dich noch an das Buch ‚Hundert Zaubersprüche, die ein verheirateter Mann seiner Frau nie verraten darf'?" 

„Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich. Es steht in der verbotenen Abteilung. Ein schreckliches Buch, so frauenverachtend!" 

So schlecht schien es aber doch nicht gewesen zu sein, denn auch Nancy grinste. 

„Erinnerst du dich auch noch an die Abwandlung des ‚Amnesia'-Spruches, mit der ein Mann seine Frau vergessen lässt, dass er sie betrogen hat?" 

„Ja, er löscht keinen Zeitraum, sondern alles, was mit einer bestimmten Erinnerung zusammenhängt. Es reicht, wenn man einen Namen sagt, und die Frau erinnert sich nicht mehr an ihre Nebenbuhlerin. Der ganze Spruch kann aber auch ihre Erinnerung an irgendwelche Beweise löschen. Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Snape…" 

Wieso hatte Luna nur gedacht, dass Snape wehrlos war? Er war Slytherin und war zudem noch Hausvorstand. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht wirklich leiden konnte, Umbridge mochte sie noch viel weniger. Sie war froh, dass Snape sie ausgetrickst hatte. 

Ein Lachen stieg in ihr auf. Ein Lachen und eine Freude, die sie mit jemanden teilen musste. Nur bezweifelte sie, dass Peter und Nancy es wirklich verstehen würden. Luna stand auf und lief wieder auf die Plattform. Dort breitete sie ihre Arme aus, ließ sich von den Strahlen umarmen und lachte. Gleichzeitig drehte sie sich so lange im Kreis, bis ihr schwindelig wurde und sie sich hinsetzen musste. 

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah sie hoch und Peter und Nancy an, die sie etwas überrasche, aber weder entsetzt noch feindselig anstarrten. Luna hatte jetzt keine Angst mehr vor den beiden, nein, sie hatte den Eindruck, neue Freunde gefunden zu haben. 

Luna stand auf und schloss sie in die Umarmung ein. Gemeinsam mit den Sternen bildeten sie eine Einheit. 

„Glaubt mir, es dauert zwar manchmal viel zu lange, aber meistens findet man dort Freunde, wo man sie gar nicht vermutet." 

„Freunde?" 

Peter schien gar nicht zu glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte, schließlich war Luna nicht nur einige Jahre jünger, sondern er war auch ein Slytherin. 

„In meinem Herzen seid ihr meine Freunde, mehr als jeder Rawenclaw, den ich kenne. Auch wenn es angesichts der Situation auf Hogwarts besser ist, es nicht öffentlich zu zeigen, aber…" 

Lunas nicht ausgesprochener Satz wurde von Nancy beendet. 

„Wir werden uns noch öfters hier oben treffen. Und dann musst du mir erklären, was du eben mit einigen Kommentaren meintest, denn ich möchte dich verstehen." 

„Ja, das werde ich machen." 

Es war ein Versprechen, das sie sich gaben. Und Luna schwor sich im Stillen, es niemals zu brechen. 

Dann verließen sie den Turm. Und auf leisen Sohlen schlich Luna wieder in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie schaffte es so gerade eben noch, rechtzeitig in ihr Bett zu kommen, bevor ihre Mitbewohner aufwachten. 

Die Ereignisse der Nacht schienen auf dem ersten Blick keine Auswirkungen zu haben. Snape war genauso verbittert und schlecht gelaunt wie bisher. Doch Luna hatte den Eindruck, dass er versuchte, einen großen Bogen um Umbridge zu machen. Oder wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, dass sich die beiden am Lehrertisch trafen, da war er noch reservierter zu ihr, als zu jedem anderen Lehrer. Umbridge schien es aber nicht zu merken, denn Luna hatte das Gefühl, dass sie seine Nähe suchte. Es schien, als dass sie etwas für Snape empfand. Und mit einem Amnesia-Spruch konnte man zwar Erinnerungen, aber keine Gefühle auslöschen. 

Aber Umbridge fand einen Ausgleich, für die Körbe, die Snape ihr gab. Sie schaffte es, Dumbledore zu vertreiben. Aber dieses Ziel hatte sie schon vor jener Nacht gehabt, also war es auch nichts wirklich Neues. 

Doch Lunas Situation bei den Rawenclaws änderte sich in der nächsten Zeit ein wenig. Anstatt, dass man ihr Streiche spielte, wurde Luna wie Luft behandelt. Niemand wollte sich mit einer Freundin von Harry Potter anlegen. Doch sie hatte nicht nur in den anderen Kameraden von ‚Dumbledores Army' Freunde gefunden, sie traf sich regelmäßig mit Peter und Nancy, um sie näher kennen zu lernen. Und Luna war sich sicher, dass diese beiden niemals Todesser werden würden.

* * *

Und?? Habt ihr dieses Ende erwartet?


End file.
